


This Isn't What Handcuffs Are Used for, But Whatever...

by Artists_Avenue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Connor, Bottom Connor, Comedy, Conkus - Freeform, Connor Deserves Happiness, Connor/Markus - Freeform, Crushes, Dani you did this to me, Dominant Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Father-Son Relationship, First Kiss, Gay Markus (Detroit: Become Human), Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), Good Parent Hank Anderson, Handcuffs, Hank Anderson Swears, Hank Being Awesome, Hank and Connor are cops, Hank is best father, How do I tag?, I have a lot more fic requests to do, I keep writing fluff, In Markus's arms, It's late, Love, M/M, No beta reader, Parent Hank Anderson, Protective Hank Anderson, RK1000 - Freeform, Rating for Language, Requested, Romance, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Top Markus (Detroit: Become Human), We Die Like Men, best friend simon, but don't, but i'm still writing, fic request, handcuffs but not in a sexual way, just a reminder, markus/connor - Freeform, mentions of jericrew, quick write, rk1k - Freeform, someone should stop me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 08:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15968921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artists_Avenue/pseuds/Artists_Avenue
Summary: Hank is a man of many achievements, graduating top of his class and becoming the youngest in Detroit to be given the status of Lieutenant. He’s faced many challenges in his life with a job such as this, putting many criminals in jail for their acts against the law, but never had he thought he had to use his handcuffs on a situation like this.





	This Isn't What Handcuffs Are Used for, But Whatever...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Danilionrawr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Danilionrawr).



> No, the Handcuffs are not used sexually... I wish I could write that stuff but my arsenal is mainly teeth rotting fluff and comedy... One day I'll try ;.;

Title: This isn’t what handcuffs are used for, but whatever.

Pairing(s): Markus/Connor

Summary: Hank is a man of many achievements, graduating top of his class and becoming the youngest in Detroit to be given the status of Lieutenant. He’s faced many challenges in his life with a job such as this, putting many criminals in jail for their acts against the law, but never had he thought he had to use his handcuffs on a situation like this.

Rated: T (For language)

-  
-  
-  
A twitch, an annoying twitch that wouldn’t go away for months on end kept pulsating in the lieutenant’s eye. It wasn’t anything like an issue to his body, nor something that was to be concerned about in health or medical terms. No, this twitch always arrived only when it was accompanied by a hard scowl, furrowed brows and an urge to slap the goofy smile that adorned his adopted android son’s lips.

Tonight? Oh, tonight was definitely one of those nights.

All he wanted was to come back home from a long day at the precinct and relax on the sofa, accompanied by the presence of his son and dog as he watched the television with a beer in hand. Much to his dismay this would be his second and last of two beers he was allowed this week, due to Connor’s strict cut in alcohol consumption in his diet. He would be mad, but he knew the kid was just looking out for him. But for the love of all that is holy, he couldn’t stand another night of Connor obviously pining over a certain android revolutionary leader any longer.

He noticed the signs only a few months after the revolution, feelings and emotions were still too new to Connor and hard for him to handle or understand if he was telling the full truth. Crying was a surprise, which made Connor scared, and caused him to rise in stress levels. Hank would spend countless nights calming the poor boy down the best he could, and soon found himself needing Markus’ and other androids help. Connor needed to be around his people, to help him through his new life as a deviant. And it worked for the most part, but maybe it worked a little too well.

Connor would start from going to New Jericho once a week to meet up with Markus, Cyberlife tower had been in a word overthrown and rebuilt to become the New Jericho for androids. But soon once a week turned to two, then three and now it seemed like Hank only really got to spend time with his son on the weekends. Which wasn’t all true really, it’s not like the kid had much to do at first. Laws for employment for androids hadn’t been settled yet, so having Connor take care of Sumo, giving him walks to New Jericho, was good for the both of them. The younger android would come home a couple hours after Hank, but the older man was just too damned tired to stay up and converse much. 

This was a little over a year ago, and by now Captain Fowler nearly begged for Connor to come back to work for him, stating he needed his ‘best detective’ back on the force. Connor gladly accepted, and his visits to Jericho minimized, but the frequent texts or calls increased. And it didn’t help that they were all done through Connor’s android head of his. Being as how both Markus and Connor become busy, texting seems to be the best bet for them currently. But dammit, the annoying goofy smiles, the sudden giggles or other expressions as they spoke through their connection was getting on Hank’s nerves.

And you want to know why?

He knew full well that the two of them were pining hard for each other, hell, half of Jericho knew this as well, even worse, most of the precinct knew! It appears everyone knew, except the two idiots who needed to know the most. Hank spoke to Connor about this, and at first, he denied such accusations, but after much pestering on the lieutenant’s part Connor caved and admitted his feelings. He begged his father not to say anything, especially in fear that Markus wouldn’t return his feelings, which was bullshit and Hank knew this. But he respected his son’s wishes none the less. Certain emotions were still new to Connor, love being a big one that Hank wasn’t sure he was ready for. He really had no idea how to go about it sometimes.

“You uh…. You talkin’ to Markus there, kid?” His gruff voice sounded suddenly, another twitch in his eye as Connor seized a small giggle to turn surprised at Hank. A light blush crept on his cheeks, that was enough to give Hank an answer honestly.

“I… Y-Yes, how did you-“Hank scoffed, honestly he was a detective once, Connor should know this already, plus the boy was just being too obvious at this point.

“Because, when you talk to him specifically, you get this gleam in your eyes, than that goofy smile of yours and then you giggle or some shit on occasion which signifies to me that your talking to your big fat crush of an android, Robo Jesus” He finished of his sentence with a swig of beer, turning to face his son after he finished and raising an eyebrow.

Connor’s blush darkened a few shades. “Robo Jesus?... I assure you Lieutenant that Markus is of no title of a godly figure…” Hank rolled his eyes.

“It’s a joke Con” Connor ducked his head, whispering a small ‘Oh’ to realizing his father’s humor. Hank chuckled, though still not over the topic he previously brought up. “Kid, why don’t you just tell him already?! You’ve been pining for him since the beginning basically, and I can tell it eats you up inside a lot.” Connor shook his head vigorously.

“I cannot do that Lieutenant-“

“Hank”

“H-Hank…”Connor corrected himself, peering over to his adoptive father. At this point Sumo has made aware that the two were chatting, making himself comfortable by laying between them, the canines head resting on Connor’s folded legs. It helped calm the android to pet Sumo when he was under stress or confusion, it was therapeutic really. He scratched behind Sumo’s ear as he continued “If I were to confess such feelings to Markus, there is a high likelihood that it would just cause him stress, being as how he has to do so much even after the revolution. Plus there is the presence of many androids who still feel distaste for me being the ‘ex-deviant hunter’, I am still mistrusted by many, and dating the deviant leader would most likely cause some harm to him. There are many possibilities I calculated that would just cause further dilemma’s, and…” His voice faltered, LED spinning red throughout his entire excuses he made. “…And there is a chance he may not feel the same way…” There it was, the self-doubt and loathing towards himself that Hank hated so much. Connor always thought lowly of himself, the guilt of being the ex-deviant hunter would do that, Hank supposed. But many have already forgiven him and welcomed him even, Connor just continues to try and prove himself, putting others lives before his own. It scared him at times. But now wasn’t a time to think like this.

“Well kid, I can tell you right now that the ladder of that is bullshit, again. I can see the way Markus talks to you, talks about you. He feels the same, I can tell. And if he somehow miraculously doesn’t, well he’s a complete idiot for not taking the chance to be with an amazing person like you, and… well you can have bragging rights to tell me I was wrong.” Connor snickered, his LED gradually going back to blue. “As for the other stuff you’re going on about, honestly who gives a shit of what others think? If you really like Markus for who he is, that should be enough for yourself. The stress thing you’re worried about putting on him? Again, I can see the way he looks at you and wants to be around you.” Hank huffs out a laugh “Damned kid even visits you at the precinct to chat with you when he’s not in a meeting or some shit, if that’s not love I don’t know what is. But point being is that he cares about you, and goes out of his way to see you; so, you definitely aren’t stressing him out Con. In fact, the very opposite”

Connor took in every word he spoke, LED swirling yellow in deep thought from his father’s speech. But he only offered a sad smile in return.

“I appreciate the words of sentiment Hank, but I truly do not think me confessing such feelings will happen any time soon” And the twitching in his eye came back, after all he had said, being all supportive and sappy, Connor still couldn’t get it through his thick metal head.

Hank let out a loud groan and sat back against the couch “Whatever, you never know until you try Con…” He mumbled, taking another swig of his beer. Connor pouted, furrowing his brow at the over exaggerated way Hank ended the conversation.

“As I said, it won’t happen any time soon…” He repeated, this time a little more disappointment to his tone. The android turned back around, letting his hand lightly pat the dog on his leg as he continued his conversation with Markus. What he didn’t know was that Hank had already devised a plan, a plan that would finally stop this nonsense altogether and let him have some peace about this whole crush fiasco.

He just hated that it had to be he who set his son up with his first boyfriend…

-  
-  
-

The next day, which was a nice crisp Saturday afternoon, Hank put his plan into action. Well, to put into lighter terms though, he was just winging it as he went if he were telling the truth. All he knew was that he needed to get the two Androids in one place together alone, and a nudge from him to get this ball rolling or nothing would ever happen.

It was a little more difficult than he thought in the beginning, having to lie and convince Connor that Markus had requested for them to go to New Jericho to discuss some android laws he was still fighting for. Connor was confused at first, not sure why Markus wouldn’t have told him of this, but Hank simply stated it was because he was a higher up in ranking than Connor, luckily he bought it, though reluctantly. 

A few hours before he did this, he texted Simon that he needed to have Markus waiting for them outside near the metal gates of the church. He had the blonde’s number since he was technically Markus’ right hand man in legal work with android rights, so it was necessary Hank had his number as well as the rest of the main Jericrew. Simon was confused as well but obliged and said he would keep him there until they arrived, Hank telling him to make sure it was towards the back where no one would bother them.

So now that was exactly where they were headed, stepping out of Hank’s beaten car and making their way to the entrance of the church’s gates. Hank idly placed his hands in his pockets, his right-hand double checking to make sure the item inside was still there. With a sigh, he and Connor made it passed the gates and Hank took the lead, taking his son towards the back yard of the church where he knew Simon and Markus would be waiting.

“Hank, what exactly did Markus want to see us about? You haven’t given much information on what he wanted to discuss with us about android laws.” Connor piped up suddenly, his hands folded behind his back and looking all to pristine for anything that was about to happen. His father shrugged, giving his best convincing scowl.

“Hell if I know, he just said he really needed to talk to us and that he would explain when we got here.”

“But why are we headed to the back of the Church? Wouldn’t it make sense to have a meeting inside instead-“ Hank groaned, interrupting Connor on his thoughts.

“Jesus Christ Connor, quit asking so many questions! He just told us to meet him back here, that’s all I know kid, got it?” He hated being so stern with him, but it seemed it was enough for the boy to finally stop his questioning and accept what Hank knew, nodding his head and turning his gaze in front of him again.

It didn’t take long and soon enough Hank saw the two androids he was looking for, Markus and Simon stood next to the metal bars of the gate that surrounded the church, they hadn’t bothered to take out the gating since the renovation, and the Lieutenant was honestly thrilled about it at this point. As they approached he saw Markus’ back was turned to them, it wouldn’t be long until Simon would notice them, but for now they seemed too deep in a conversation. It seemed to be serious, but right now Hank didn’t care. As quickly as Connor’s reflexes, he made a decision. Gripping Connor’s left wrist with his own left hand, he hastily quickened his pace to prepare for what he was about to do. He just hoped Connor wouldn’t catch onto it and prayed his many years of being on the force provided him enough reflexes to outwit an Android. Ignoring Connor’s confused protests, he found himself a mere few feet from the two and at the point Simon noticed them and pointed it out to Markus. Said man turned to face the two, a bit taken back from the pace the elder was taking, but this gave Hank the moment he was waiting for since Markus turned to a point where his right hand was in full view of the man. Digging into his pocket with his right hand he quickly prepared himself with the years of training, pulling out a pair of handcuffs and aiming his sights on Markus’ right wrist.

And with a swift click, he slapped one of the cuffs around the leaders wrist, not taking a moment to give himself praise, he proceeded to loop the other side around the bar that was closest to them on the gate and snap the other end of the cuffs onto Connor’s left wrist. Both secured tightly, and with the bars far to small in width for anyone to try and escape, Hank took a step back at his work.

Yes… He handcuffed his son to his crush… this was good parenting, right?

The four men stood there in silence, Hank with his smug smirk, Simon with his hand over his mouth in an attempt to hide his laughter, and Connor and Markus looking completely baffled and confused of what just happened. Their gazes went from the cuffs linking them together, to each other, and then to Hank. 

“H-Hank what-?” Connor started, a stark flush gracing his cheeks like Markus’ at the moment.

“Kid, I’m sick and tired of you tip-toeing around this.” Hank started, at this point Simon has caught onto his antics and adorned a large smile in praise for the lieutenant’s brilliant idea. “Ugh, look…” He furrowed his brows, gesturing to the both of them. “It’s obvious, painfully obvious to everyone in fact, that you two have feelings for each other.” If possible, their cheeks blushed even darker at his statement and Connor went to protest, to stop his father from embarrassing him, but he ignored and continued anyway. “Now quit fucking around and talk about this shit or you’ll be sitting here all night, handcuffed to each other. We’re all sick and tired of this side step game you two are playing at, so get to talking and crap so we can all get on with our lives!” Next to him, Simon chuckled.

“He isn’t wrong you know” Markus turned to him with betrayal in his mismatched eyes.

“Simon!” He exclaimed, finally saying something since the beginning of this, but Simon just shrugged.

“Come on Markus, I’m your best friend and I stand by a lot of your decisions, but I don’t when it comes to these doubts you keep having about confessing to Connor” Upon his name being mentioned, the RK800’s eyes wandered to the ground, attempting to hide his embarrassment from this situation. “I think it’s time you two talk this out as well, I’m with the Lieutenant on this” He smirked, his hands on his hips, turning to the human next to him with a wider smirk. “Lieutenant, would you care for some coffee inside while we leave them be?” Hank laughed in return.

“That sounds like a good idea to me!” Agreeing to this, they turned to begin their leave, Hank turning back briefly to call out to the two flushed androids. “We’ll be back in an hour to check in! Get to talking!” And with that they left the two be, alone with each other… handcuffed to a pole.

If it was even possible to make the situation even more awkward, the silence that consumed them was overbearing to say the least. Connor counted a good two minutes before either of them spoke, or even looked at each other; either settling with looking at the grass beneath them or looking around at anything but the other in front of them.

But it was Markus who broke the silence, sighing deeply while rubbing the back of his neck with his free hand.

“Well gee… how do you even follow up with that?” He chuckled awkwardly, clearing his throat as Connor finally looked up to the other, who still refused to look him in the eyes. He didn’t blame him of course, after all, he really wasn’t expecting Hank to pull a stunt like this.

“So… I’m correct in assuming you didn’t actually call us here to discuss about new Android laws, and that this was simply an elaborated plan thought out by my father to get us together?” Markus blinked a moment, looking into the others warming chocolate brown eyes; he let out a chuckle though, at this point becoming used to Connor’s blunt nature when it came to different situations.

The darker skinned man nodded “Uh, yeah. You are very correct on that statement”

“And what Hank and Simon said, is it true?” Markus froze, smile fading in an instant followed by a fresh new blush spreading across his cheeks.

“A-About what?...” He knew that was a lie, knowing full well what Connor meant, but he wanted to be sure he wasn’t making a mistake and berry himself further in his own pitiful state.

Though he instantly regretted his words when he saw Connor adorn a similar blush, expression falling with embarrassment when his eyes drifted to their hands still cuffed together around the poll of the fence. “A-… About you liking me?... As more than just a friend?...” And there it was, the moment of truth that Markus knew he should have faced a long time ago but hadn’t yet. The only problem was that his mouth hung open, his words catching in his throat, looking like a fish out of water to be honest. “I… I understand if this information is false… You have a lot on your plate already, and the last thing on your mind, the last thing you need, is someone weighing you down… especially me. I’m a burden, I can already tell, and you may not even reciprocate the same feelings towards me as I do you, which is quite understandable due to circumstances-“ At this point in his small rant of self-loathing, Connor’s voice cracked slightly in an attempt to fight back tears, his LED flickering from a yellow to red and quickly back to yellow. Markus saw his stress levels rise and briefly panicked as well, not meaning to cause this much distress to his crush.

“Ah-! N-No Connor! I mean yes- I like you, but no you could never be a burden to me, or anyone in fact!” He quickly stated, his free hand lightly gripping the boy’s bicep, resulting in Connor looking into his eyes again, watery and desperate for an explanation. Markus sighed, shaking his head and eyes furrowed in sadness towards the brunette. “rA9 Connor… do you actually think that about yourself?” His words were quiet, searching for an answer in the other. He knew Connor had anxiety, and he seemed to have always put others before his own safety, but Markus didn’t know his self-doubts and loathing were this strong to the point of not confessing to him. Markus never confessed in fear he would scare off the other, Connor was still new to emotions, and though he was strong willed, he didn’t want to frighten to android by adding a relationship onto his life.

“I…” Connor started, unsure of how to approach this new subject, LED flowing a steady yellow as he calmed down. “There are times, yes, that I do not think that highly of myself…” The brunette paused briefly, thinking of his words. “I know I must work on this though… Hank has told me I should not be afraid to express what I want in life, since my deviancy…” Markus smiled warmly at that, the Lieutenant really was a good father figure to him, that was certain. Though he may be an alcoholic, he strives to help Connor with his new life, in ways Markus wasn’t able to in some personal situations.

“He’s right Connor, we’ve talked about this a few times too, you deserve to have a voice like everyone else, you have done amazing things for our people, and me. You have a right to tell people what you want…” Connor’s smile was small, but enough to wrinkle his eyes, showing the light that came through his feelings and appreciation towards him. It made Markus smile again, another chuckle escaping him at how cute the other could be in mere seconds.

“Thank you, Markus” He mused quietly, becoming bashful within seconds, attempting to avert his gaze to the ground again until Markus pulled his hand from Connor’s bicep to grip his chin, lifting his head back up to gaze into his mismatched eyes. His blush darkened, seeing the loving smile that graced the leader’s lips.

“Don’t mention it, but even I am curious you could say…” His smile formed a smirk slowly “What is it that you want, Connor?” His question was teasing, testing the other and Connor caught on quickly, his smile returning but brighter and wider this time.

“…You” Connor whispered, enough volume for only Markus to hear and it made said man let out a laugh, leaning in to place a feather light kiss upon the detectives LED, flickering blue a few times before becoming that steady color. He pulled away, resting his forehead against the others while his free hand slid down to wrap around the brunette’s waist, his hand that was still cuffed to his crush taking its rightful place in intertwining their fingers together to hold his hand. 

“I’m sure that can be arranged, besides, I want you too” He murmured, pressing his body closer as he stared into his new loves eyes. Connor, suddenly becoming the bold one, briefly bit his bottom lip; eyes going from Markus’ to his lips, then back again. The other caught on quickly, though planning to meet him half way, was taken by surprise when Connor placed his lips against his own in a small kiss. It lasted but only a few seconds, enough time for Markus to press back, but Connor pulled away with his cheeks flaring a bright shade.

“S-Sorry, was that too soon?” He asked, looking concerned and unsure and it made Markus’ heart flutter in his chest.

The man shook his head and chuckled “Not at all, I enjoyed it. Though I still would be honored to take you out on a date.” He reminded the younger android, receiving a bashful and embarrassed grin in return that made him laugh. “It’s alright love, as I said…” He paused, leaning in to give a slow and sensual kiss to Connor lips that made the brunette take in a shaky breath. He broke apart with a smile “I enjoyed it” Connor stood frozen, a cute wide smile on his lips and biting his lower lip with a chuckle. “I would love to take you on an afternoon stroll and a coffee break if you’ll allow me? But I’m sure we should figure a way out of this though” Markus explained, turning to the cuffs still on their wrists, jostling them around to make a clinking noise with his hand still holding Connor’s.

“Oh! Yes, you make a fair point!” Connor exclaimed, suddenly remembering the situation they were in. Surprising Markus by detaching himself, letting go of his hand and moving to bring his right hand into his right coat pocket. Markus let go of the others waist, feeling cold and empty now unfortunately, but was brought out of his stupor when Connor pulled out a pair of small keys, jingling them lightly when he found the right key he needed. He worked fast, going to Markus’ wrist first and promptly unlocking the cuff and freeing him before he went to his own. The older android stood there with a slack jaw.

“You had keys this whole time?!?” He asked, though he was surprised he had to admit he was rather amused of this scenario. Connor chuckled, unlocking his cuff and freeing his wrist as well before smirking up at the other.

“I’m a detective Markus, I keep a set of cuffs and spare keys on me at all times, you never know” A wink that was sent his way made Markus shutter, and if he was being completely honest, it turned him on a little bit. Connor put the cuffs away in his pocket with the keys and Markus cleared his throat, attempting to hide his obvious blush that flourished his cheeks.

“R-Right, I knew that!” Smooth Markus, smooth. Connor laughed at this, loving the way the other was attempting to impress him, even though he had not needed to. Markus joined in as well, offering his arm out for Connor to take. “Anyway, Detective, shall I treat you to a nice stroll in the park and a well overdue coffee date that I promised?” He emphasized the man’s title, Connor snickered in return, taking the arm offered to him with a bright smile.

“You may, oh valiant deviant leader” Markus nudged him with a smirk at the over exaggerated title.

“You tease”

“Only to you” Connor replied, the two began walking back towards the entrance of the church. The detective held tightly onto his new lover, cuddling up against his warmth as they walked, completely ignoring the obvious man that was watching the two leave from the inside of the church.

Hank chuckled, holding onto his cup of coffee in one hand while watching his son and newfound lover make their way out of sight from his view. He figured he would text Connor later if the boy hadn’t done so yet, next to him Simon approached with his own cup of thirium in his hands, watching the last few moments of the two before they disappeared.

“So, did you know Connor had spare keys?” He asked, turning to the Lieutenant who continued to look out the window with a smile, he scoffed. 

“’Course I did, the whole plan was mainly for them to talk, not trap them necessarily. That was just an added bonus, I knew he had it in him, he just needed the push first” Taking a sip after his explanation he turned to look at Simon “Now the only thing left to do is to give your deviant leader a long, hard and well deserved shovel talk” The man let a sinister smirk play on his lips and Simon held up his hands in defense, stepping back from the hard boiled eccentric father figure.

“Alright, I’m not getting involved in that one” He stated, turning to leave when the Lieutenant laughed at his discomfort. 

Maybe there was a thing to this ‘being a good parent’ mantra he has going on.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request sent in by my wonderful and beautiful friend Danilionrawr on instagram, who is honestly gonna be the best Hank in our DBH cosplay group! XD I love her dearly, so hun this is for you! <3
> 
> Request: "Hank Handcuffs Connor and Markus together until they can admit they love each other"


End file.
